New life
by batgirl15
Summary: Bella is different. She has a new mate. She is a werewolf. What happens when the Cullen's come back to town. What will Edward think of Bella's new life. Read to find out. This takes place in new moon. But all the wolfs have phased.


Bella's P.o.v

A lot has happened in the past weeks. I found Jake was a werewolf. Not a howl at the moon kind. I became a howl at the moon kind of werewolf. I became Isaac Lahey's mate. The la push pack was transferred to my school. I am Beta to Derek Hale. In the pack it is constant of Derek, Issac, Erica, Boyd, Stiles, Scott, Lydia, Jackson, Me and my sister Cassie. Cassie also happens to Alpha female. Mate to Derek. So yeah even though she is younger than me. I still have to listen to her orders. Of course me and the rest of my new friends sit at the Cullen's old table. Anyway we on our way to school. Hope this day is like every other day. Derek is portraying a senior. I pulled into the school parking lot. Derek, Erica, and Boyd in the back seat. Cassie on Derek's lap. Me and Isaac in the front. I now drive a convertible/Porsche. I stepped out of the car to let Cassie and Derek out. Isaac did the same with Boyd and Erica. Isaac walked over to me and planted his lips on mine. I kissed back instantly. I heard a soft growl. I turned to see who it was. I knew Jake didn't have a problem with me and Isaac anymore. It was EDWARD! They were back. I heard the la push pack growl as well. Along with the rest of the hale pack. That is what Stiles calls us. "Don't worry about him Bells," Cassie said. "Lets go," Derek said. We walked toward the school building. Derek in front with Cassie by his side. I smiled at their entwined hands. We went to our separate lockers. Isaac, Derek, and Cassie's lockers were at the end of the hall. Boyd was as well. Erica and mine were right next to each other. I opened my locker. And got my books for class. I put more lipstick on. I fixed my appearance. The first three classes passed by in a flash. We all met up by the cafeteria. I turned to see the Cullen's sitting with Angela, Ben, Jessica, Mike, and Lauren.

* * *

Jessica- That is Derek gang.

Angela- There is Derek in the front with Cassie Swan by his side.

Ben- Then you have Isaac and Bella behind them.

Mike- Then there is Erica, and Boyd behind them.

Lauren- Scott and his boyfriend Stiles, Lydia and her boyfriend Jackson.

Angela- They only talk to Sam and his gang.

Everyone but Stiles and Scott walked by.

When they did.

Lauren- Look here come the fags.

Scott hearing this growled. He hated it when someone called them fags. He heard the la push pack and the rest of the hale pack growl as well. Cassie tired of Lauren's comments walked up to said girl. Bella, Lydia, Leah, and Erica followed. The boys would only jump in if necessary.

Cassie- Hey Lauren, what are you up to today.

Cassie didn't give Lauren time to answer. Her fist was already in Lauren's face. The girls each took turns punching and kicking Lauren. When they were done.

Bella- Lets get one thing straight here, our friends are not fags.

All- so if we ever hear you call them that again, we will make your life a living hell.

Both packs left the cafeteria. Before anyone could prove it was them.

* * *

Alice- Edward i think you should just leave Bella alone.

Emmett- I agree Bella looks happy.

Edward- No Bella is my mate not that Isaac's.

Cassie hearing this reported it to Bella. Who got very angry. As Bella, Cassie, and Erica were walking to gym. They bumped into Edward.

Edward- Bella can i talk to you for a minute.

Bella- What?

Edward- Without your friends around.

Cassie, and Erica didn't move.

Bella- Just go, i see you in gym.

The two girls left.

Bella- Well?

Edward- Bella i think you should break up with Isaac.

Bella- You don't have a say in that.

Edward- He isn't right for you.

Bella- And who said you were.

Edward- Bell please i love you.

Bella- Sorry Edward it's too late and i'm in love with Isaac.

Bella leaves and goes to gym. Leaving a worried Edward behind her.

Edward whispering to himself- He has corrupted her. I will save her.

Bella was worried about what Edward would do to get her back. "Bells don't worry about it everyone knows that you and Isaac belong together," Erica said. Bella nodded. Lets home Erica is right.


End file.
